tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. Elimination Table Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? --~~~~ Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win. Usitgz: All the members of my team are friends, that makes ke happy. Tdi: Team! We can win! Turnertang: Yeah, we can do it! Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. Owenguy101: Oh boy! Sunshine: HO YEAH! I have an AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! *does the happy-pixie dance* Turnertang: I hope I do better this week. Sunshine: I thought your's was good! Is my story this week alright? Writing as Justin is strangely enjoyable... Turnertang: Your an amazing author Sunshine. Sunshine: Thanks!!! I can't wait to see yours! ^^ Turnertang: I'm working on it right now. thebiggesttdifan: Ya like my story? Nalyd: The three stories up now are awesome! Gophers have it in the bag! Anonymos: Thanks! Gigi: Great stories, guys! I knew I made fantastic choices! Thursday is the due date like last time, Nalyd? Nalyd: Unless stated otherwise, always thursday. Gigi: Great. I've already started on mine. thebiggesttdifan: Sunshine, your story really makes sense! I love it! Turnertang: Everyone's story is so much better than mine! thebiggesttdifan: I think Sunshine's the second to use first-person view, the first being me. Nalyd: This group of authors is awesome! TDI19: I completely agree. Each of you has your own individual style and all of them are turning out to be incredible. A good majority of you would have ANNIHILATED me if I was in this season! Great job and keep it up!! :) Redflare: My story is horrible again DX. TDI19: OK.... this is kind of predictable. Now, after a season of third-person stories, someone switches it up to a first-person piece. Now.... a lot of people are using the first person..... hmmmm. Just goes to show that when someone sees something they like, they pounce on it and take it for themself... Anonymos: I didn't! thebiggesttdifan: I hope maybe we get some *GREAT IDEA DELETED*...ooh la la that would be AWESOME! Sunshine: Mine was the first story up, so I guess it's pretty obvious mine isn't copied... XD Turnertang: Also your story is great Sunshine! Sunshine: I'm blown away by everyone's writing ability! Turnertang: I know. There are many great authors here. Sunshine: Before this started, I was kinda hoping to make it to the finals. Now, I think I'll be lucky to make it to the merge. A lot of the people here are a lot better than me. Turnertang: I still think you can make it to the finals. Challenge Two Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is a Playa Des Losers theme. Here's the catch: It has to be about either Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, or Owen. All the people we heard little-nothing from at Playa des losers. Again, paragraph form ONLY. It will be judged on grammar, spelling, and if it makes sense. Sorreltail18's Story Gwen's Tail Gwen walked to the Playa des Losers. Leshawna and Trent cheered and congrajalated Gwen for coming in 2nd place. (rest coming soon) Zakkoroen's Story Sunshine's Story Justin's Transformation- A Playa des Author's Tale Thinking… thinking… thinking… Nineteenth place. Nineteenth place??? I thought, pacing in the early morning light of Playa des Losers. I’m not sure what I expected in this game, but I did expect to get farther than the fourth challenge. And the betrayal of my teammates, especially the female ones, stung. Especially considering, one, my amazing looks, and two, the fact that sitting next to me in the bottom two was Heather, who had that very night read another girl’s diary to the entire viewing world. And here I was, at the loser’s resort, while she was happily seated among the final five back on the island. Wondering… wondering… How had she done it??? I thought bitterly, giving up my pointless pacing- it might affect my lovely feet anyways- and resting in a chair as the warm sun licked at my face and hair. I had to admit, it felt good. I pulled my shirt off to feel the heat on my chest, and could have sworn I heard some birds in the nearby trees sigh contently. She would’ve needed at least five votes to get rid of me… I contemplated, closing my eyes as the rising sun’s heat brushed over my body. Who could she have gotten on her side? There was Heather, those two chicks in her alliance… who else would have voted with her? I examined the faces of my ex-teammates in my head. The goth girl, who was the victim of the diary-reading, would have voted Heather. So would the guitarist, who was pretty much the goth’s boyfriend, and the short, nerdy kid, who was obsessed with the goth- I suddenly remembered her name was Gwen. There was also the African-American girl, who hated Heather with a passion. Three against me, four against her… I rememberd the only two left that weren’t me- Owen, a large, chubby kid who seemed almost as obsessed with me as some women I knew, and Izzy, who was insane, and didn’t exactly have the best history with me. Izzy would have voted against me, and Owen didn’t seem like he’d be too hard to bribe. Five votes for me, four for Heather. And of course, like an idiot, I’d stayed out of the vote against Heather, not wanting to make any enemies this early on. The result- me, staring at the cheap, dirty planks of wood that made up the Dock of Shame as I marched, confused and unhappy, to the Boat of Losers. Nineteenth place. Hating… hating… It should have been Heather. I thought, rage flooding my head, like I’d just broken down a dam that had been shut for years. She should have been the one walking down that dock. I should still be there, practically to the win. I should have won. I smacked my forehead, trying to get these thoughts- these thoughts of anger, rage, and jealousy- to leave. I was starting to sound like that whiny, overachiever girl from the Bass, who commonly walked around this resort, complaining over and over that she was kicked off unfairly and should be in the game at that moment. Occasionally, seemingly when she thought no one was listening, she muttered things about a “Duncan” too. The name was familiar, but I couldn’t connect it to a face. That was beside the point, anyways. I opened my eyes, and the sun was up in the sky, a few of my fellow losers strolling around the paradise. Most of them had accepted this more than I had. I was still brooding silently about my elimination. Shoving these dark, hating thoughts out of my mind for now, I strolled over to the pool. A cool swim would help me get this mess of thoughts straight, I rationalized. As I climbed up to the high dive, I was faintly aware of all the girls staring at my shirtless body. I was used to it. Things had been that way ever since I was young. I posed briefly at the top- a habit I’d gained from all my years of modeling- then dove neatly into the pool below. I pulled my head out of the pool, a few cool droplets of water clinging to my hair and skin, contrasting nicely to the warmth of the sun I’d felt not too long ago. I shook my head gently, watching my hair fling the droplets back into the water. I heard a sigh from behind me, and turned to find Katie and Sadie- two girls from the Killer Bass who were never apart for more than a few minutes- staring intently at me, like I was some great religious figure rather than a male model. I stared with slight confusion at them. I never really had thought before of the way I attracted women. I’d just been doing it for so long, it seemed natural. But now that I was thinking about it, I never did see other guys my age being able to do the same thing. A tiny seed of a thought formed in the back of my mind. I flexed my muscles slightly. The two girls giggled and squealed, their cheeks flushed pink as they stared at me. I took in this reaction for a second, and then continued to experiment. I posed. I flexed. I dove into the water. I turned my head. I shook tiny droplets of water out of my hair. I blinked. No matter what I did, it resulted in squeals and murmurs from the girls- and jealous stares from nearby guys. Realizing what all this meant, I grinned. The sight of my sparkling white teeth sent Katie and Sadie into complete hysterics. They obviously were not aware of the motive behind the smile. No longer would I be the nice background guy no one worried about. I had power. And I would use it. Plotting… plotting… plotting… The End...? Thebiggestdifan's Story An irrelevant note from the author: Seriously, what is wrong with people? I'M NOT TDIFAN1234! Now for the story... The Tyler and the Hare Tyler brushed at the beads of sweat on his forehead. All day, all day he had been running, and he was never able to beat that punk Geoff. Now that was embarrassing, Tyler thought, as Geoff hadn’t done anything else except make out with Bridgette. He slumped down and let his feet soak in the giant swimming pool. Suddenly, the sound of a motor rumbling aroused Tyler from his sadness. He jumped as a tall figure walked out, carrying a speaker which Beth eyed greatly. “Here, take your stupid speaker back,” the figure said. “You stole it from me, you delinquent!” Beth took the speaker, switching it from rock music to somewhat classical music. Delinquent? Tyler had almost completely forgotten his former teammates once he had left until he had come here. But he instantly recognized this figure as Duncan. “What do you want?” Tyler asked. Duncan breathed like a gangster in a movie. “I want to challenge you to a race.” Tyler panicked. “But—but—“ “Now get out of this pool!” Noah, Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna from another pool jumped. Noah screamed. He had met this shadowy figure before and did not exactly want to meet again. Tyler jumped out of the pool and lined up next to Duncan. “What do I get if I win this race?” he asked carefully. Duncan suddenly changed his voice tone and personality. “Well, I don’t think you’ll win, but, hey, I’ll help you with your dare for the next challenge.” All the eliminated contestants had gotten the memo about the dares and were scheduled to pick them tomorrow. That was news to Tyler. He had always wanted to get revenge on Heather but never found the chance. His lack of creativity was saddening him about the dares, but with Duncan’s help he could make the perfect one. Chef Hatchet, who occasionally passed by, volunteered to be referee. He blew a light gray whistle announcing the start of the race and the two losers took off. They had run only about ten yards when Tyler slipped on a puddle. He tripped and hit his groin right on the edge of the pool and— “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The scream echoed through Playa Des Losers. Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Cody, and Trent cringed. Courtney stopped assaulting Harold and listened to the scream empathetically. Even Geoff and Bridgette, who were so engrossed in making out with each other, were startled. But the race was not over yet for Tyler. He swam as best as he could, jumped out of the swimming pool and risked his life to pass Duncan and make it to Chef. “Wow…” Chef was speechless. Then he turned back to his slunky, somber mood. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.” Chris, who had heard Tyler’s scream, called out on a screen. “Uh, Chef, take Tyler to the infirmary.” Chef whimpered. “I don’t get paid enough for this job,” he muttered and walked away, dragging Tyler with him. Duncan was bewildered. He slowly fainted after asking Chris for a replay, which he had gladly given Duncan the final look. Courtney went over and chewed Duncan out for losing, but Duncan was still conscious enough to grab her and kiss her. MORAL OF THE STORY: Never give up if you wanna win the race! Ezekielguy's Story Anonymos's Story The Playa Des Losers Dance Leshawna, who was in charge of the dance, after Chef Hatchet quit in his position in charge of the dance, walked out to the outside of the Hotel Des Losers, where the competitors stayed, and placed a flyer outside, giving the details of dance, like where it was, when it would be and who to ask if you had questions. Tyler, who was also in charge of the dance, went with her. Leshawna cleared her throat and called out to those staying at the Hotel Des Losers, “Attention!” No one turned to face her, “Hey, guys!” Still no one gave her their attention, “HEY, Y’ALL!!! LOOK AT ME NOW!!!!!” She screamed. All the heads whipped around to face her. Tyler was the next to speak, “We’re having a dance tonight in the dining hall in the hotel, at 7 at night.” Some faces lit up when they heard they were having a dance. “There will be a dance competition that night as well, during the dance. It will be a couples dance contest. All couples will compete, and one couple will be left standing.” All the other faces lit up when they heard that a contest would be held. Tyler and Leshawna then proceeded to return into the building to start deciding on decorations. “EEEEEEEEE!!!” Katie squealed, “A dance!!!!” “I know, right!!!!!!” Sadie squeaked. “I am so winning,” Heather said, “But I need a partner.” She looked at all the eligible boys to dance with. There was Owen, Duncan and Justin. She first decided to ask Duncan. She walked over Duncan and batted her eyes. “Duncan,” She asked, “I need a date to the dance. I would be honored if you would join me to dance in the contest.” “No can do, tutz,” Duncan replied, nonchalantly, “I’m asking Gwen.” Heather was disgusted, “Ew! You can have your alien, you freak!” She yelled. Gwen sided up to Duncan and said, “I take it she doesn’t take rejection well.” “Yeah,” Duncan sighed, “Would you by any chance like to come with me to the dance?” “You kidding?” Gwen inquired, a bit surprised. Duncan shook his head and Gwen replied, “Sure, Dunc!” Meanwhile, Beth was in her bedroom talking with Katie and Sadie. “So who are you guys gonna ask to the dance?” Beth asked. “Katie!” Sadie squealed. “Sadie!” Katie squeaked. The two girls hugged and then Katie turned to Beth, “What about you?” She questioned. “Oh, I was gonna ask Justin…” Beth sighed, “But I doubt he’d want to go to the dance with me…” “Sure he would!” Sadie exclaimed, “His top two choices are already taken.” “Who would those be?” Beth asked. “Me and Katie, silly!” Sadie said, “Don’t you know anything? Anyway, I heard that Gwen is already taken, so that leaves you and Heather.” “Yeah, you’re better than Heather!” Katie complemented. “Aw, thanks guys!” Beth remarked. She went off to go ask Justin to ask, but that was exactly what Heather was going to do. Justin was by the pool, looking at himself in a mirror. Heather arrived first, “Oh, Justin, you look so handsome,” She crooned. “I know,” Justin conceitedly replied. “Justin, if you’re not doing anything for the dance-“ Heather was saying, but Justin cut her off. “I know who I’m going to ask,” Justin retorted. Beth ran up, almost out of breath, “Is- is it too late to ask you to the dance?” “No,” Justin replied. “Justin, would you by any chance like to go to the dance with me?” Beth nervously asked. Justin pondered this for a second and finally replied with, “Okay. I was going to ask Katie and Sadie to the dance, but I heard they had dates.” “Yeah, they do,” Beth said. “Well, no what am I gonna do?!?!!” Heather cried out in despair, “The only boy left is Owen!!! And I don’t want to ask him!!!” At that moment, Owen, oblivious to what Heather was saying, walked up to her and asked, “Heather, would you like to accompany me to the dance?” Heather grimaced, then finally muttered, “Fine…” Owen broke out in a big grin and exploded, “YAY!!! Come on let’s go get ready!!!” He grabbed Heather by the wrist and dragged her away from Beth and Justin. Heather had a frightened expression on her face as she screamed, “Someone help me!!!! He’s taking me to his cave!!!!!!!” Beth and Justin were oblivious because they were staring into each other’s eyes. Tyler and Leshawna then emerged form the hotel and Leshawna yelled, “ALL couples must be buy girl!” Katie and Sadie exchanged a look, but then Katie’s face lit up with an idea, “Come on, Sadie, and let’s go get ready for the dance!” After all the couples were ready, the dance was about to begin. The first pair to arrive was Justin and Beth. Justin was wearing a purple two-piece suit with orange pinstripes, a pink shirt and a seafoam green tie. Beth was wearing a green dress, with rhinestones decorating the bottom of the dress. They walked to the dance floor and began to spin around and around. The next pair to arrive was Owen and Heather. Owen was wearing a plaid suit, a plaid shirt and a plaid bow tie. Heather was wearing a purple dress, with a big blue bow tied around her waist. They began to dance as well. Actually, Heather was dancing, Owen was eating cocktail weenies from the snack table. The third couple was Duncan and Gwen. Duncan and Gwen more casual than the other couples. Duncan was wearing jeans and shirt without sleeves. Gwen wore jeans and a tank top. They also began to dance. The final couple of the night, Katie and Sadie arrived. Katie was wearing a dressy pink top and a matching purple skirt. Sadie was wearing khaki pants and a button down shirt……. And a fake mustache. “Welcome to the dance, Katie and… and… who is this absolutely, amazingly stunning and gorgeous man?” Leshawna asked, mouth agape. “This is… is… Sado,” Katie said. “Sup?” “Sado” asked. “Hey, Sado,” Leshawna drooled, “Need a dance partner? I’m eligible.” “I’m dancing with Katie,” “Sado” replied. “Okay,” Leshawna moped, then turned to “Sado” and whispered, “Call me.” As Katie and “Sado” walked past the other couples, Gwen, Beth and Heather froze completely after they saw this “handsome man”. Tyler walked on the stage with Leshawna. “It is now time for the dance contest!” Leshawna cried out. All the couples were still gaping at “Sado”. “Oh, for crying out loud…” Leshawna muttered. She then whipped out a bullhorn and blasted it. All eyes were on her. “The dance contest is about to begin, and if Tyler or I tap you, clear the dance floor immediately. Ready, GO!” The music began to play. Tyler ran out in the midst of the couples with Leshawna. Tyler tapped Gwen and Duncan on their shoulders and they were out. Owen fell on Heather by accident and Heather had to be medically evacuated. So they were out. That left Beth and Justin and Katie and “Sado”. Thoughts were racing through Beth’s mind. “We might win this!” She thought, “Does this dress make me look fat? Justin had some onions before the dance, man his breath stinks.” She was thinking and thinking, but then the steam of thoughts were disrupted by a tap on the shoulder and they were out. “Katie and “Sado” win!” Leshawna shouted. She gave them a crown and a tiara. “EEEEEE!!!!” Katie squealed. At that point, the dance was almost over and everyone had left except for Justin and Beth. “It doesn’t matter that we lost the dance contest,” Beth reassured. “I know,” Justin said, “But there’s one other thing that’s still on my mind.” “What’s that?” Beth asked. “You’re about to find out,” Justin replied as he leaned in, lips puckered, and the two of them kissed. “Man, his breath stinks! I hate onions!” Beth thought. Turnertang's Story What the Campers do for Fun at the Resort “What’s up everyone?” Chris asked as walked over to the contestants that lost “I need some interviews with you so stay here.” Chris demanded “Why should we?” Duncan replied rudely “You haven’t done anything for us.” “Well if you don’t I don’t get paid!” Chris yelled as he walked over to some other contestant “So Leshawna, what’s it like being here?” “Well we play a lot of games here. Yesterday Heather and I played some poker.” Leshawna replied to Chris as Heather walked over “We’ve became BFFs here.” Heather remarked looking as she was going to throw up “Are you okay Heather?” Chris asked “Just fine.” Heather replied as she threw up in the pool “Gross!” Sadie yelled as she ran out of the pool with Katie “I know it’s so gross!” Katie replied as she ran out of the pool “EEEEEEEEEEE!” They both screeched, “We think the same stuff is gross!” “Wait, I just remembered something.” Leshawna said, “Heather still owes me ten dollars from yesterday!” Leshawna yelled as Heather backed away “Come here Heather!” Leshawna yelled “Don’t you run! You can’t escape me!” “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Heather yelled as Leshawna jumped on her “Moving on.” Chris said to himself as he walked over to Gwen and Owen “So what have you been doing around here?” Chris asked as he grabbed some food “Well I’ve been doing a lot of eating.” Owen replied as he grabbed some food “Shocker.” Chris said sarcastically to himself “I have been swimming, playing games, and o lot of resting.” Gwen remarked as she sat down “Now leave me be.” “Fine Miss Grumpy Pants.” Chris said as he walked away “Wait, one last thing.” Owen said to Chris “What might that be?” Chris asked “Are you going to finish that?” Owen asked staring at Chris’s food “Knock yourself out.” Chris said as he tossed the food to Owen and walked over to Tyler and Duncan who were playing Frisbee “I see you’ve been enjoying yourself.” Chris remarked “Of course. The only thing we do here is play games.” Tyler said as Duncan threw the Frisbee and it his head “Nice catch.” Duncan said sarcastically trying not to laugh “Anyways being here is so much better than your lamo camp.” “Well…” Chris started as he tried to find a reason that this place was worse than camp “Yeah, your right this place is much better.” “Jump!” Duncan yelled as he jumped away as Heather and Leshawna came through fighting “Give me those ten bucks!” Leshawna screamed as she through Heather into the pool “AAAAAHHHH!” Heather yelled as she fell into the pool “Leshawna, you are so dead.” “That’s what you get for messing with the wrong sister!” Leshawna said proudly as she walked away “Looks like that settled.” Tyler commented as he missed the Frisbee and it hit Sadie’s head “Ouch!” Sadie said as she rubbed the back of her head “So girls what do you do here?” Chris asked as he walked to them “Well, we stare at Justin the whole day.” Katie replied as Justin walked by “EEEEEEEE! He’s so cute!” “I know Katie! EEEEEEEE!” Sadie screamed back while Chris backed away and went to Justin “So what do you like to do here?” Chris asked “Well, I swim, look beautiful, and avoid Katie and Sadie.” Justin told Chris as he jumped into the pool “Okay I’ll catch you later bro.” Chris said as he walked back to the boat “Thanks for the interviews guys.” “Get out of here!” They all yelled as they started to throw stuff at him “Talk about some grumpy teens. Anyways those were the interviews I’ll see you next time on Total Drama Island!” Chris yelled as the camera shut off Tdi's Story Owen's Party "What should I do for my party?" Owen thought. He wanted to plan a party for everyone at Playa De Losers. But he wasn't able to think. "I want everyone to have a good time, but I don't know what they like." Then, he came up with an idea. "I know! I'll ask everyone what they like so it can be enjoyable!" Owen rushed to some of his friends. The first person he asked was Gwen. "Hey, Gwen. I'm going to throw a party. What one thing would make the party fun for you?" "Well," Gwen said, "Music for sure." "Okay," Owen said," I'll write down music." He grabs a piece of paper and a pen, and writes down music. Owen knew that music wouldn't be enough for a great party. He went to Justin for Justin's opinion. "Hmm, what would I like?" Justin said. "Mirrors. Lots of them." Owen replied," Why?" "So I could look at myself from every view." Justin replied. "Of course." Owen said as he wrote down mirrors. He was also drooling. Owen thought of a big buffet, with chicken, french fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, soda, and candy. Owen then wrote down 'large buffet' on the list. "Who should I ask next?" Owen told himself," Oh, I know!" He ran to Duncan. Duncan was carving wood. "Hey Duncan, what should I do for my party that you would like?" Owen asked. Duncan replied," I'd like one-million dollars." "Uh, that's not going to happen, Duncan." Owen replied. "Whatever." He went back to carving wood. STILL WORKING ON IT Ricky490's Story Owenguy101's Story Sprinklemist's Story Anger. The only thing Heather was able to feel. She had made it so far into the competition, made enemies with people she barely knew, betrayed friends just for her own advancement. All to be eliminated on a technicality. Her fists were clenched as she rode the Boat of Losers. Now she had to face those people. The ones that she betrayed, alienated, and eliminated. The vessel arrived at its destination. "This is where those losers have been staying?" Heather thought to herself. She stepped off of the boat as a cabana boy took her luggage. Now the only emotion Heather felt was envy. "I could have stayed here the entire time, instead of enduring the cesspool that was Camp Wawanakwa?" Heather thought as she stroked what was left of her hair. "I might as well have been eliminated first, instead of that weird home-schooled kid. Third place is just as bad." "Right this way, Miss," the cabana boy said to her. "I'll show you where you'll be staying." The Playa des Losers was a large resort with an enormous pool. In order to get to her room, Heather had to follow the cabana boy through the pool area. Unfortunately, that was where all the eliminated players were congregated. Heather took a deep breath as she walked through the area. She tried not to make eye contact with any of the losers. She knew what they were thinking. What they were staring at. For the first time in a long time, Heather felt nervous. Everyone there hated Heather. She knew it, they knew it, the cabana boy knew it. All they needed was an excuse to make fun of her, to laugh at her, to ridicule her. They had one. "Nice haircut, heartless," a familiar voice said. "Drop dead, Noah," Heather retorted. That was the best she could do when she was confronted with the giggles and flat-out laughter. Heather had toyed with these people's emotions and their chances at winning. She had no idea what hurt she caused to many of them. To her they were all pawns that she used to further herself in the competition. The embarrassment of being eliminated and being beat by people that they thought should have been eliminated before them was something that Heather didn't even consider. She failed to realize that these were people. People with emotions, feelings, and lives. Lives they had to go back to. Lives that they didn't necessarily want to go back to. The embarrassment and shame that was felt by these eliminated campers was now something that Heather felt. In what felt like an eternity, Heather finally was led to where she would be staying. The cabana boy spoke up, "Uh, since you're the last person to arrive... We kind of ran out of rooms. The housekeeper is currently on vacation. Something about a dying grandmother, so her room will serve as yours." "What!?" Heather shouted in disbelief. "What are those rooms?" Heather pointed to two rooms across the hall that had pieces of paper that read "Reserved" taped to the doors. "Those are for the winner and runner up. Uh," The cabana boy shrugged and said, "I guess we could make arrangements for you to stay with Katie and Sadie if you don't want to stay in the maid's quarters." "This room is fine," Heather lied. Although, in her opinion it was better than the offered alternative. The cabana boy gave Heather a key, and walked away. Heather unlocked the door. If that room had a theme it would be "slate". The walls were gray. The floor was gray. It was depressing. Perfect for a person in Heather's position. If the person staying there was happy or optimistic, it would quickly change their attitude. Since Heather was already at the lowest point in her life, the room couldn't bring her down any further. Heather carried her bags inside and set them down. After she shut the door behind her, Heather let out a sigh. She looked around the dreary room and felt humbled. At least the room had its own bathroom connected. She wouldn't have to share with Owen once he arrived. She opened a compartment in her bag and pulled out a razor blade. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. The water that came out was not the color water should be, but it didn't matter. Heather raised the razor to her head and cut off the first clump of hair. Heather cried as she shaved off the remaining hair on her head. She felt remorse. Thoughts raced into her mind, "Why did she do all of those things to those strangers? What made her become such a horrible person? Why was it okay for her to toy with people the way she did?" Heather gazed into the dirty mirror. Her hair, her most prized possession, was gone. The remainder of it was now in the drain of some disgusting sink in a rundown bathroom in a remote part of Canada. Heather experienced a new feeling as she looked at herself in the mirror. The feeling was resolve. She was resolved to move beyond this moment in her life with her head held high. She was resolved to make a change. She knew she would face opposition from the other campers and those who had already judged her by viewing 22 minutes of her summer every week. Her efforts to change would be discarded as being fake. She would have to use all of her internal strength to be nice, genuinely. Heather knew it would be a struggle and that she would most likely fail. She couldn't wait to get home to try to start her life over, again. It would be impossible to turn over her new leaf with the surrounding campers. But Heather knew, as all sorts of conflicting emotions battled inside of her, that she needed to make that change. She was ready. There were a few days left, though, as Gwen and Owen still were competing for the 100,000 dollars. Heather still felt the need to take her revenge on Gwen. She was told by the Boat of Loser's driver that the eliminated campers would all return to watch the final events take place. Heather tried to think up some ways to act against the girl who had caused her elimination by teaming up with Owen. A fiendish smirk appeared on Heather's face. Heather was still determined to change her ways... Once she returned home. Tdifan1234's Story Codaa5's Story Redflare's Story Why me? Why not Heather? Why am I the one that it happened to? I thought everybody liked me? But I guess I was wrong… I stepped off the boat almost in tears; Chef had told me that the losers voted me off. They chose to get rid of me instead of Heather. There had to be some reason behind it. Did they like me so much they couldn’t stand to have me stay with Heath-wait…this isn’t home this is a spa. I turned around, and I could still see the “Total Drama Island” from here. What was going on? Was this a resort for me, did they not really vote me off and just voted to send me for a spa getaway. Wait…how could there be a spa this close to that cruddy old camp, there must have been a trick. I stepped in, my hands on my hips, and making sure my booty was sticking out. I could feel my black hair brush against my dark skin, but I tried to ignore it. As soon as I stepped inside the door I saw an intern. I even recognized him, it was Phil one of the camera men, what was he doing here? I looked around and saw a board with a name painted on it. It said ‘Playa Day Losers’. What? What could that mean? I wondered as I kept walking. I was shown to a room, and it was huge! It was bigger then my house back in Toronto. Well I did live in a small apartment with my mom. But with all that behind, it was huge! My room had red walls and a red roof, I don’t really like the color red, but it was okay. I saw a refrigerator, and when I opened it I saw more food then I could imagine. I was really happy to have something edible instead of the regular slob chef fed us. I ran and jumped onto the bed, but before I was able to sleep I was woken by a knock on my door. I opened it and I was surprised at who I saw. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Katie and Sadie squealed as they saw me. “Like it’s so totally great to have you here.” They both said it at the same time almost as if in sync. “It’s great to be here,” I replied, but then I realized I had to bring up ‘The Question’. “Girls, how did I get eliminated?” I asked, and both of them turned red. “Uh…Heather tricked us into eliminating you!” Sadie exclaimed nervously. I could tell they were lying, but I didn’t dare to say anything. “C’mon LeShawna,” Sadie started. “Let’s go see the others.” I followed them with my usual way of walking, hands on my hips and my booty sticking out. As I walked I couldn’t help thinking about the game. I was eliminated to soon for my liking. At least I got 5th place I got farther then I thought I would. I really thought I would be out before I could even make it to the merge. But at least I did. As I walked I saw the other eliminated campers one by one, staring at me. I saw Courtney beating up Harold with a lamp post, and I waved at Harold who attempted to wave back, but was unable to thanks to Courtney. I brushed it off, and kept walking. The next person I passed was Noah. He was reading ‘War and Peace’. He looked up saw me, I growled acting as if I believed Katie and Sadie, and Noah hid his face in the book. Before I could comment he began to walk away. His large forehead shone in the light, and I couldn’t help but insult it under my breathe. I also giggled that Cody probably found it attractive. The people I passed after that were Bridgett, and Ezekiel. Ezekiel looked like he was flirting with Bridgett, and Bridgett was defiantly not flirting back. She punched him in the face. The impact sent him flying where he hit Noah and both fell moaning. Then Bridgett ran to Geoff and they began to make out. At least they got back together. After that I passed Eva lifting weights. She growled at me, and threw a dumbbell at me. I ducked, and it missed. I turned around and picked it up and threw it back at her. She growled and threw it back at me. Pretty soon we were throwing it back and fourth. I swear she even threw a shoe at me in the midst of it. After I got tired out she began to laugh, and went back to exercising. Then I passed Justin. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and I found myself drooling. He looked so fine! I was about to run up and admire him, but Katie and Sadie beat me to him. “Like Oh my gosh Justin you look so cute!” Katie exclaimed. Sadie nodded and added. “He is like so gorgeous.” Then Lindsey and Beth came to join them. It seemed like Lindsey got a tan, but it looked fake. Well can’t change them. “You look sooooooooooo good Juslint!” Lindsey exclaimed, and all the campers looked at her weirdly. Then I kept walking and I saw Trent and Cody sitting side-by-side. I went and joined them,they didn’t say anything, but they just smiled at me, and Trent began to sing a song. “I felt so alone before But then I met you You changed my world forever And then I knew I loved you You make me feel so cool And you look so good I wish I could have stayed with you I’d be your strength when you were weak I’d be your voice when you couldn’t speak I’d be your eyes when you couldn’t see I hope you see the best in me I’ll lift you up if you couldn’t reach I’ll give you strength because you believe I’m everything I am because I met you.” Then I clapped when he finished. I and Cody looked at each other, both of us knowing that Trent wrote that song about Gwen. Now that I’m out I hope that Gwen wins. Or at least gets rid of the snake Heather. I know I’d rather be in the competition, but now I know that I did my best. And hey, this place ain’t so bad. Fadingsilverstar16's Story Usitgz's Story Tyler's Playa De Losers Story When I stepped onto Playa De Losers I was crying like a baby. How could've I been voted out so early? My dad probably thinks I'm a big loser now. When I saw Katie crying because she missed Sadie I felt so bad for her. I was sad that now I'm even more seperated from Lindsay. Then I saw the killer pool, it was so off the charts, man! I got changed into my bathing suit and jumped right in. Noah and Eva were drinking smoothies and commenting about Justin and there eliminations, and Ezekiel was relaxing in the hot tub. I wanted to use the diving board, but then I remembered what happened in my audition tape and decided not to. I couldn't swim on the deep end because Justin wouldn't stop diving on the diving board, so I decided to go into the hot tub and talk to Ezekiel. "So... Ezekiel, how did it fell to be the first one voted out?" I asked. "Not very good if I have to say so myself, and call me Zeke from now on yo," Ezekiel said while pointing to his gold "Z" necklace. "Are you still a sexist, dude?" I asked "Nah man, I realized that girls are equal to guys and that my dad was wrong," he answered. I was suprised that he hadn't said eh at all. "Sweet, dude," I said. Me and Ezekiel talked to each other for the rest of the day. Justin used the diving board all day and got very pruned skin, that made me laugh. Eva and Noah kept yapping all day, and when I listened it gave me a headache. Katie finally stopped crying and started admiring Justin for the rest of the day. Well my first day went very well and I can't wait until tommorow. I am starting to think being a loser insn't too bad now, well goodight people see you tomorow. The End!